


When Does Winter End Again?

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Coughing, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Illness, OC used, Other, Sickfic, Sneezing, cold/flu, possible team identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Robin's not a big fan of winter on a good day, when he's starting to come down with the flu...well you can say that he probably likes it even less.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic about my favorite bird, complaining about being cold.

Dick Grayson released a monstrous sneeze,” HAHTSHIEW.” He sniffled rubbing at his pink nose with a fist,” Ugh I hate winter…why does it have to be so cold?” He whined, shivering.

Maggie laughed, raising an eyebrow,” Are you sure you’re not just catching a cold Graybird?” She teased him, rapping an arm around his shoulder, letting the shivering boy leech off her warmth as they walked to school.

He leaned into her side, appreciating the extra warmth,” Nah I’m fine, the cold air just doesn’t agree with me.” Dick sniffled, scrubbing at his nose.

Maggie frowned,” Dick Grayson seriously use a tissue.” She scolded him, digging through her backpack passing him a package of tissues.

She waited for him to blow his nose and shove the rest of the package in his pocket.

“Alright boy wonder, let’s get going before were late to school.” Maggie teased grabbing his wrist, dragging him in the rest of the way to school.

~

Maggie didn’t see him much that day because the two of them didn’t have a lot of classes together, but by the time lunch rolled around she could tell he was feeling a little worst for the wear.

His little nose was no longer the light shade of pink it was earlier, now a raw, chapped red.

A light flush coloring his cheeks, indicating a low-grade fever, and he shivered like he was having trouble getting warm.

“You sure it’s just the cold air now?” Maggie teased sympathetically, earning a glare. “Shut up.” He croaked, sniffling scrubbing at his irritated red nose.

Maggie wrinkled her nose watching this, giving him a pointed look,” Didn’t I give you tissues?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

His cheeks flushed crimson as he stared at the ground sheepishly,” I used theb all …” He mumbled, seeming more interested in his shoes at the moment.

Sighing she dug through her backpack deciding to cut him some slack, producing another package of tissues handing it over to him,” Here, these are way better than your sleeve, I guarantee.”

Dick had never been so grateful to have an over prepared friend in his life, blowing his nose into the soft white folds,” Ugh, this is so not aster.” He said, a shiver wracking his thin frame.

Maggie fussed, tugging his jacket tighter around his small frame, zipping it up, “There’s no way I’m letting you walk home, call Alfred or even Bruce.” Maggie told him fussing over him.

“Cad’t, Alfred is visitigg fabily add Bruce is od a ‘busidess trip’.” He said, putting a special emphasis on business trip.

Raising an eyebrow Maggie looked him over trying to come up with a solution.

She wasn’t about to let him walk home alone, sighing Maggie came up with an idea,” Well I have a student council meeting after school but… if you wanted we have an arm chair in our club room that you could chill in till I’m done.”

Dick opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut when he saw the pointed look he gave her.

“I’m glad you agree.” She said, the bell rang, and they went back to class after planning where they would meet.

~

Maggie looked at her watch wondering where her friend had gotten to, really hoping he hadn’t tried to walk home instead.

Soon enough though Dick Grayson showed, panting like he was out of breath, but Maggie figured it was more due to being unable to breath out of his nose.

Linking arms with him she tugged him in the direction of student council, not bothering to comment on him being late, as he seemed miserable enough.

“Sorry I’m a little late.” She said, all eyes on her and Dick when they entered the room. The poor boy flushed a little feeling small under there gaze.

Maggie seemed to ignore this smiling,” My friend here is going chill out with us so ignore him.” Maggie said having him sit down, while she leads the meeting.

Sitting there awkwardly, he twiddled his thumbs, occasionally glancing around the room feeling eyes on him, noticing a familiar face.

Artemis, he’d completely forgot that Maggie had recruited her for student council being, unsurprisingly voted in as Vice President.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he avoided eye contact with her feeling miserable.

Breaking up into groups to try to come up with fundraising ideas, Artemis approached Maggie,” Hey, is you friend okay?”

Maggie glanced over at Dick, chuckling,” Yeah he’s just in a bad mood because a little under the weather.” She explained.

Artemis grinned,” So he’s pouty because he’s got a case of the sniffles?” She asked, seeming amused with this thought.

Giggling Maggie thought this over in her head,” You could say that.” She answered,” Dick’s not a big fan of winter.”

Dick watched the two girls giggle amongst themselves, knowing that they were talking about him, being too far away to hear what they were saying, and too tired to particularly care.

He was just glad that Artemis didn’t know that Dick Grayson was also Robin, or he’d never hear the end of their teasing.

Yawning, he wondered why student council meetings had to be so boring.

Dick rest his head on his knees closing his eyes…thinking that he would just rest them…just for a moment…

~

Dick Grayson woke to a gentle hand shaking his shoulder

 Opening his eyes blinking blearily, finding concerned green ones staring back at him. “Hey, Graybird welcome back to the world of the living.” Maggie said, a gentle look on gracing her face,” The meetings over, you ready to go home?”

Nodding, didn’t even having the energy to protest that he was fine.

Dick got up scrubbing at his pink nose lazily as his breath hitched a little,” Hih-ksh ish tsh HAhchiew.” Having a little fit, his immune system trying to rid itself of the germs plaguing it.

Normally she’d chide him for rubbing his nose on his wrist, but Maggie supposed she could let it slide this time since the poor boy looked so miserable,” I’ll take that as a yes.”

She grabbed her backpack and his planning on carrying them both,” Let’s get you home.”

Watching him stumble a bit clearly exhausted she frowned,” Actually I think that I have a better idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Wally West and Dick Grayson brotherly fluff, in this chapter because I felt like these boys needed to have a cute moment.

_Recognized… Robin B-zero-one_

_Recognized…Nightingale B-zero-eight_

Maggie stumbled in Dick leaning heavily on her as he didn’t seem to have the energy to stand on his own anymore.

His hair was now messy and tousled, compared to its normally neat combed appearance, and he wore a pair of sunglasses to hide his identity.

Maggie on the other hand had tied her hair up instead letting it hang loose, and wore a pair of sunglasses to hide her identity as well.

She practically had to drag the boy to the couch letting him flop onto it panting from the effort flopping down next to him.

Dick Grayson wasted no time sucking up to her to steal some body heat, making her laugh,” Wally’s right you are a leech…” She teased.

“Id’s coooold…” He whined stuffily, despite the heat coming off his body, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the fever or just because they had just come in from the snow.

Though she figured she could wait a bit before checking, just wanting to let him relax until he warmed up a little more.

_Recognizing… Aqualad B-zero-two_

_Recognizing… Kid Flash B-zero-three_

_Recognizing… Superboy B-zero-four_

_Recognizing… Miss Martian B-zero-five_

_Recognizing… Artemis B-zero-seven_

‘So much for relaxing.’ She thought as the noisy bunch of teenagers entered the cave, after just getting off school. Most of it being Wally bragging about one thing or another.

Wally stopped in his tracks though when he received a look from her that said, _Wally I swear to god if you don’t shut up, I will kill you._

“Jeez, what’s with the icy look girl wonder…” He trailed off noticing the shivering form curled into her side,” Ah I see.”

He sat down on the other side of Robin, scooping a hand under his bangs feeling his forehead testing it against his own forehead,” He feels pretty warm.” Wally said, showing concern for the younger boy.

Artemis shrugged,” It’s probably the flu, it’s been going around.” She said casually,” Even that weird little rich kid Dick Grayson seems to have caught it.”

“Really?” Megan seemed interesting, being a fan of Billionaire Bruce Wayne’s ward after seeing him a few times on Tv.

“Yeah, my student council president’s friends with the kid, so she brought him in with her.” She shrugged this off like it was nothing,” The little twerp better not get me sick.”

She didn’t seem to notice Robin curling in on himself with guilt, and Nightingales sheepish attempts to avoid this conversation,” Yeah there are some pretty nasty bugs going around our school too, lots of people out sick.”

Wally just seemed amused that Artemis hadn’t seemed to put two and two together,” Yeah small world, right.” Earning a glare from the Archer,” What’s that supposed to mean Baywatch?”

“Nothing.” Nightingale answered before Wally could open his big mouth again,” Wally’s just being an idiot.” Hoping to avoid any further discussion that could potentially reveal hers and Robin’s identity.

“Oh, you know just being cryptic.” Wally didn’t seem to get the message though, as he seemingly continued to encourage them to ask more question.

Robin however got up abruptly,” I’bb goigg tdo go lay dowdd id odde of the ebpty roobs, call be if you deed be.” He croaked congestion dulling his consonants out before disappearing.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you guys need me.” Nightingale chimed in disappearing into the kitchen.

Leaving their teammates extremely confused all except for Wally, who knew exactly what was going on.

“Is it just me or did our companions seem a bit…uncomfortable with this conversation.” Kaldur asked, being the first to speak up as he was most observant.

“Maybe they just don’t like talking about sick people?” Megan said, trying to come up with an explanation that made sense.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, “Or maybe there hiding something from us.” She answered, clearly feeling a bit suspicious with how abruptly they had left.

Connor shrugged this off,” Who cares we all have secrets.” He said, clearly uninterested in this conversation.

“What do you think Wally?” Megan turned only to find the boy had disappeared,” Wally?”

~

Wally stood outside the room he knew Robin would be in, he’d claimed as his own after a late-night mission had him staying overnight in the cave.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door,” Hey Rob, can I come in?” Wally took his friends silence as a yes.

 Entering the room, he watched the lump on the bed rise, up and down with even slow breaths,” Nice try Rob, but I know you well enough to know your not asleep.” Wally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Go away Wally…” Robin snapped, clearly irritated with the speedster.

Wally flinched at the harsh tone,” Yeah I deserve that.” He said, sitting at the foot of his bed,” I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been dropping hints to the team about your identity, especially when you weren’t at the top of your game.”

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly,” I was just hoping to bypass the batman’s ‘rules’ by getting them to figure it out themselves, but I guess it didn’t really work.”

Robin didn’t answer, clearly still not in the best of moods, so Wally continued,” But I also have a feeling that’s not the only reason your upset right now.”

He could feel the younger boy tense up a little, and Wally knew that he’d hit the nail on the head,” Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Robin lay still for a moment before answering,” Yeah…It’s just I was actually hopigg they’d figure it out this tibe…”

He snorted, wincing as it made his head ache,” But all I got was sidus headache, add friedds who thigk I’b a duisagce.” He croaked out sound completely blocked up.

“Okay seriously man we’ve got to get you some decongestant, nasal spray, or something, you sound ridiculous.” Wally teased earning a shove to the shoulder,” He chill I’m only teasing you, you know Artemis wouldn’t have said those things if she knew it was you.”

The sick boy stayed quiet still feeling a bit self-conscious.

Wally sighed,” Alright you need some serious cheering up.” He said thinking of how he could make it up to the other boy,” So here’s the deal you pick a movie, we watch it, and I promise to not complain not matter what you pick.”

This seemed to spark the younger boys interest making him poke poking his head out of the blankets,” …Eved if I pick a sappy Disdey bovie?” He questioned.

Wally was just happy to see his eyes light up a little,” Scouts Honor.” He said, crossing his heart.

Looking Wally over he nodded,” Okay.” He said getting out of bed taking his comforter with him, letting Wally lead him to the sitting area so that they could watch Mulan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Artemis do a little snooping and find out more than they bargained for and now they don't know they aren't sure what to with this new information.

Maggie peaked in from her place in the kitchen, smiling when she say that Wally and Dick had made up and were watching a movie together. She turned getting a little startled by Megan and Artemis,” Jeez, what on earth are you two doing sneaking around?” She exclaimed resting a hand over her heart.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Artemis questioned her,” Got something to hide?” She asked, looking suspicious of something.

Maggie narrowed her eyes,” Why am I being interrogated?” She asked clearly not liking being questioned.

Artemis seemed like she wanted to say something but Megan interrupted, “We just came in here to see what you were doing.” She said, smiling brightly,” Is there anything we can help you with.” She asked.

Maggie smiled, always appreciating Megan’s enthusiasm,” Actually I was thinking of making some soup, since Rob’s feeling kind of ick right now.” She said smiling,” You can help if you want.”

Megan squealed already running around the room gathering ingredients, making Maggie chuckled making sure that she wasn’t getting anything too weird. Maggie showed, her how to chop vegetables properly before she felt comfortable leaving the girl alone to finish the job. She even got Artemis involved.

It was nice, she cooked alone a lot but it was always more fun with other people.

~

It wasn’t long before they had finished preparing the soup and she left started a timer leaving it on the stove to cook.

“Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it.” Maggie said smiling, really grateful for their help. “It was no trouble!” Megan squealed, always enjoying helping and especially enjoying learning more about cooking.

“Hey Gale?” She heard Wally call out to her,” I’ll be back later.” Maggie said, telling the other two girls before turning to leave. “Alright Wally, where’s the fire?” She asked, frowning when she noticed the worried look on his face, her stomach dropping a little,” Hey what’s up?” Maggie asked.

“Now I’m not an expert but I don’t think Rob’s suppose to be nearly this warm?” Wally answered, gesturing to the miserable boy currently out cold on his shoulder.

Maggie frowned, kneeling in front of her friend. She combed his sweat soaked bangs aside to putting a hand on his forehead cringing a little at the heat coming off of it,” I’ll go get the thermometer.” She told him, getting up.

It took some digging around in the medicine cabinet but eventually she found the thermometer, and even something for the nasty fever plaguing him. She returned,” Alright time to check that fever out.” Maggie said, kneeling down in front of the boy wonder. 

The poor boy was out cold snoring with his mouth hanging wide open as he drooled on Wally shoulder. She giggled, the poor boy looked so comfortable but she really had to get a number on that temperature.

Maggie shook Dick’s shoulder gently, watching his fever bright eyes blink blearily open,” Hey boy wonder welcome back to the work of the living.” 

Dick grumbled, rubbing at his eyes sleepily clearly not pleased with the idea of being awake at all. “Oh I know I know, but I need you to open up so we can check out that fever, okay?” She told him not completely sure if he was completely comprehending everything she was telling him.

Thankfully he opened his mouth letting the girl stick the thermometer into his it. Maggie cupped his hot cheek, and Dick closed his eye relaxing into her cool touch.  
It wasn’t often that the boy wonder looked so drained, and it worried her. She combed her finger through his hair letting him relax, as she waited for the thermometer to beep,” I’m sorry you feel so ick lover boy.”

When it finally beeped she plucked it from his mouth, frowning when she read of the degrees,” 101.2, not a hospital grade fever yet, but not a good one either.” She said measuring out some medicine,” Definitely the flu.” She told him handing him a cap-ful of medicine.

Dick Grayson groaned,” This sucks.” He croaked taking the medicine without complaint, to miserable to protest. “I know but you live through this I promise.” Maggie teased, trading the small cap for a bottle of water, which he drank greedily.

“Slow down, don’t make yourself sick.” She scolded him, having him take smaller sips, so he wouldn’t upset his stomach. He set the water on the coffee table when he was finished,” Has adyode ever told you that your awesobe?” Dick asked her with a dopy grin on his face, that made Maggie turn pink.

Wally snickered looking amused with this,” I think Rob’s a little delirious there don’t you think Gale?” He asked, poking fun at her earning an elbow to the side.

“I’m going to go check on the soup, make sure boy wonder over here doesn’t die okay?” Maggie said, making her way back to the kitchen.

“I make no promises.” Wally called after her, amused.

~

While this was all happening Megan and Artemis hung out in the kitchen together chatting and hanging out together.

Artemis glanced over at Maggie’s phone every now and again watching the large timer displayed on it chewing on her lip. She knew that it was wrong to want to invade her friends privacy but she was curious as to what secrets Maggie kept on the mobile device.

Artemis couldn’t stop herself though, picking up the phone gaining the attention of Megan,” What are you doing?” She asked, fiddling with her fingers her eyes darting towards the door every now and again.

“Oh please.” Artemis exclaimed, “ You can’t tell me you’re not a little bit curious.” She told the girl, winning over Megan’s curiosity as she peaked over the archers shoulder.

Artemis grinned minimizing the timer app, gasping at the image on the home screen.

On it was an image of Maggie and Dick grinning up at them,” Oh my god, that’s my student council president Maggie and her friend…” She trailed off struggling to remember the name.Megan squealed,” That’s Dick Grayson.” She filled in grinning from ear to ear. But that grin quickly dropped off her face when she realized what that mean, “But doesn’t that mean that…” She never got to finish as they heard footsteps, someone was coming.

Artemis quickly switched the phone back to the timer, putting it back where she found it, just as Maggie walked into the kitchen,” Hey, how’s the soup doing?” She asked, oblivious to the information the two girls had happened upon.

“Uhm it’s fine we were just checking on it.” Artemis fibbed, not wanting to tell the girl that they had just been invading her privacy,” So uhm how’s Robin?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Well the fevers up, I think you were right about the flu Artemis.” Maggie told them as the timer on her phone went off making the guilty girls jump a little. “Are you sure you guys are okay? Maggie asked as she took turned off the stove, ladling some soup into a mug,” You guys seem a little jumpy…”

Megan grinned widely,” Nope nothing wrong here, you should get that soup out to Robin.” 

The younger girl eyed both suspiciously but decided to let it go for now,” Okay…” She said,” I guess I’ll see you guys later.” She left the kitchen behind with too guilty young ladies who now had no idea what to do with the new information they now possessed.


End file.
